Demons
by Astarpen
Summary: "Why must humans have this obsession with blood? It's always killing this and sacrificing that because you think it makes us happy. It doesn't. It is disgusting and it smells bad, and I'm sure that you've finally figured out that it's completely unsanitary."
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Welcome everyone to my next Brittany/Charlie piece. Though it isn't strictly a Charlie/Brittany story. This is also my first time really doing different pairings as well. So it will have Faberry, fafaberry, Chartana, Quinntana, Fafapez, Pezbery, Fapezberry, basically any combination that I can think of. They're demons, they've been around since the beginning of time they get bored and this is normal for them. So I suggest you read with caution. Like I said they're demons, they don't really have morals. There will be loads of smut.  
**

 **Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons**

 **Summary: Why must humans have this obsession with blood? It's always killing this and sacrificing that because you think it makes us happy. It doesn't. It is disgusting and it smells bad, and I'm sure that you've finally figured out that it's completely unsanitary.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea Brittany," Mercedes asked watching as Brittany placed a white five sided crystals in the center of the pentagram that she had made with kosher salt. "Like if my church found out that I was summoning demons, I do actually believe that there is a hell and that Satan is _real_."

"Don't worry Mercedes. Tina and I've done this a million times and we've never summoned anything. It's more fun than playing with Ouija board." Brittany said glancing at the book to make sure she was doing it right. That wasn't exactly true, they'd tried it twice but nothing had happened. "Okay we need to do the animal sacrifice next."

"Hell to the no, I am not sacrificing a _goat_ or whatever to some freaky demon," Mercedes said crossing her arms over her chest.

Brittany stared at Mercedes like she had lost it for a minute, "Of _course_ we aren't going to sacrifice a goat Mercedes. That's like totally cruel and inhumane. That's why I got us animal crackers instead. You just have to bite the heads off and put them into the middle of the pentagram, like this." Brittany said reaching into the bag of animal crackers. She grabs the lion. "Oh, I hope we're going to get a powerful demon," Brittany said as she bit its head off the lion and placed it in the middle of the circle.

Mercedes stared at Brittany, "I don't think that's what you're supposed to do Brittany—isn't there supposed to be fresh blood or something?" Mercedes crinkled her nose. This was the last time she'd come to a Brittany slumber party. She was sure that she was going to need to be baptized all over again and pray for forgiveness.

"We are, but it has to be blood freely given," Brittany said as if it were obvious and reaches for the knife. Tina had done it last time and it was true she was a bit squeamish about blood, but she doubted that Mercedes was going to help her summon a demon. "I already picked a demon out—Riagán. I flipped through the book that Tina gave me and randomly picked a name." Brittany said and she held the knife to her palm. "Ready?" She asks Mercedes.

"No! I think this is a _terrible_ idea." Mercedes said trying to make her point known now. She was getting a terrible vibe from this. She really should just leave now, and never come back.

Brittany ignores her and drags the knife against her palm slicing it open, "With blood freely given—I summon thee Riagán," Brittany said loudly and calmly as the blood dripped onto the white crystal. Brittany looked around and pouted there was still no demon. She sighed and was about to put the knife down when Mercedes started screaming. Brittany turned to look at the middle of the pentagram and standing there was a woman with blonde hair scratching her head.

"Thanks for the invocation—" Charlie began not really paying attention. She was trying to ignore the screaming that was going on. She took a step forward and stepped on something causing her to look down. She had stepped on a cracker. She frowned and looked at the white crystal that had red all over it and she paused for a moment and looked up at Brittany who still had the knife in her hand and her hand was still bloody. Charlie stared at the blood for a moment and then immediately recoiled. "Are you _crazy_? What is with humans and wanting to bleed all the time? _You just_ need to say my name to summon me. _Fuck_."

Mercedes stared at the demon and she did the only thing that she could think of. "Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil."

Charlie stops and turns her head to Mercedes a curious expression on her face as she looks at her. She's quiet for a moment. It turns into confusion when Mercedes opens her eyes and looks at her surprised that she's still there. "What are you doing?"

Mercedes stared, there was no delivering anyone from evil and she did the next best thing. She ran, stopping only to grab her things. This wasn't real. She was going to head straight to her church and stay there. Maybe her pastor could perform an exorcism.

Charlie watched her for a moment and turned back to Brittany who was still staring at her mouth slightly agape. She sighs and takes a step forward ignoring the pentagram, she assumed people thought that it could keep her locked inside. Perhaps if she was a low level-imp. But she was far more than that. She immediately takes Brittany's hand. "Why must humans have blood fetishes? It's always killing this and sacrificing that because you think it makes us happy. It doesn't it is disgusting and it smells bad, and I'm sure that you've finally figured out that it's completely unsanitary." Charlie said eying the wound and moving her hand over watching as the flesh knitted together.

Brittany immediately reached for the horns on Charlie's head and ran her hand along them, they were smooth, with small ridges, and her ears were super long and almost elfin. She immediately put a bit of pressure to see if they were real and this wasn't some practical joke when Charlie smacks her hand away. Brittany pouts for a moment. "I'm sorry does it hurt?"

"No. But do you normally go up to strangers and start touching them without their permission?" Charlie asked. Brittany flushed.

"I'm sorry Riagán," Brittany said flushing, she noticed the slight grimace on Charlie's face. "It's your name isn't it? I found it in this book." Brittany said grabbing the book from the bed and handing it to her.

"It's been millennia's since anyone has called me by that name. I go by Charlie now," Charlie said flipping through this book, she eyed Brittany carefully wondering where the hell she had gotten her hands on this. Most books of this kind had been lost with time.

Brittany smiled, she could actually pronounce Charlie, and she smiled now she could have all her wishes come true. "I wish that I had a box of Lucky Charms that only contained the marshmallows in it." Brittany said immediately.

"Do I look like a dijinn?" Charlie says in a slightly annoyed tone. This is what she had been reduced to. Making deals with humans! She wondered if she had too much pride to cry and beg to be let back into hell. It was freezing up here. Global warming her ass. It was far too cold and wet, and noisy. She remembered when humans had lived in huts and like scratching their asses and they worked all day trying to grow a few shrubs. Now it was all noise and lights and cars, and it smelled even worse than before. "Why did you summon me?" Charlie asked after a moment. If she had wasted her time and effort to be summoned she'd be annoyed.

"I didn't think it'd work—I've tried summoning a demon before but it never really worked before," Brittany admits.

"It probably worked, but it's almost impossible to summon a demon from hell unless you know what you're doing. And even if you did, you had better hope that you have a powerful protection circle, because we _really_ don't like being summoned from hell. We mostly ignore the summons. It's easier when we're on earth to summon us to your location. You got lucky that I was here and I was curious."

Brittany paused for a moment, "You could have just ignored me? Why didn't you?"

"Under normal circumstances I would have, but after getting into a fight with Satan, I may have been kicked out of hell until I 'learn my lesson'. So I really have nothing better to do until Satan comes to _her_ senses and realizes that she was being a moody _bitch_." Charlie said loudly.

Brittany's eyes widened a bit. The animal crackers had totally worked. She had summoned a super powerful demon. "You know Satan?"

" _Intimately_ ," Charlie said stepping away from Brittany. She wondered when her sister would notice that she wasn't in hell and let her back in. "Now seriously what do you want?"

Brittany paused for a moment and bit her lip. "Well I really wanted a bowl of marshmallow only Lucky Charms, but I don't know what you can do. So I don't know what I can ask for."

"Well nothing I give is _free_. Everything comes with a price, but depending on what you ask for it depends what the price is. Most people want me to vanquish their enemies. So if you need me to kill someone, I mean that can be arranged."

Brittany's face twisted at this, "I don't have any enemies that I want you to kill and—killing is wrong Charlie." Brittany said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello, you do remember that I'm a demon right? The laws of man don't really apply to me?" Charlie reminded her. "Do I need to bring out the tail? I can do that you know." Charlie said dryly. "I'd do the whole pitchfork thing but Satan gets mad at me when I steal her thing and I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

Brittany crinkled her nose, she didn't need anyone dead, and Charlie had scared of Mercedes which meant that she'd probably be spending the last few days before she went off to MIT alone and by herself. Maybe Charlie could stay and answer some questions about hell for her. "Satan is evil right? So what did you do to have her kick you out of hell?"

Charlie eyed Brittany for a moment, truthfully it was a bit embarrassing. She didn't even get kicked out of hell for breaking one of the very few rules. "Satan is an evil dictator, who kicked me out of hell for the _grave_ sin of leaving crumbs in the bed." Charlie sniffed indignantly. She had been hungry and how was she supposed to know that she had been in a terrible mood that day.

"Well I summoned you, and you can't grant me wishes and you leave crumbs in the bed—what else do you do? Cause it doesn't sound like being a demon is all that fun." Brittany says crossing her arms over her chest. Demons didn't seem that scary or impressive and she had no idea why Mercedes had run away.

"It's certainly more fun than being a stupid angel." Charlie said she rotated her body so she could look at Brittany for a moment studying her carefully. "I can do a lot of things. I told you that _most_ people who summon want me to vanquish their enemies. Honestly that's a waste of my time and it's honestly not worth the price. Other's wish to use my talents, using me as a muse. Siphoning some of my skill to be able to create masterpieces of music, art—I am a muse." Charlie said looking at Brittany, approaching her watching as she scrambled back as she entered her personal space. "That is considerably more expensive. Other's—well they want other things, the very idea of being with a being like me—excites them."

Brittany eyes Charlie confused, "Being with you? Why would that be exciting? Unless you can travel through time! Can you travel through time and space?" Brittany asks. "I've been trying to work on a time machine in my spare time—"

"Aren't you precious?" Charlie said once again entering Brittany's personal space. "You really are innocent aren't you? Everything in this world smells rotten, sort of like some places in hell that I don't frequent. But you smell different," Charlie sniffed. "Innocent."

Brittany flushed at this as her mind suddenly made the connection and she quickly stumbles back. "It's not a bad thing! I've just been super busy! I had cheerleading and chess club, and robotics club, and I did everything I could to get into MIT. Being well-rounded is important Ms. Pillsbury said so, and I don't have time for dating and stuff like that."

Charlie smirks, "What a shame I can help you with that," Charlie said taking another step towards Brittany who still seemed like she was trying to get away. Charlie pauses for a moment. "Is this form not to your liking? What about this?" Charlie asks, her body morphing until she's in the body of a tall handsome athletic man. She doesn't have the horns and her ears are normal, the only thing that remains of her former body are her hazel eyes and blonde hair. She's also shed some clothes, so she's currently shirtless. "How about this?" Charlie tilts her head in confusion, when she still sees a bit of fear. "What's the matter? So you know I can be anyone you want me to be I just need a picture."

"I don't want you to eat my soul! I _need_ it." Brittany said immediately. While it was very impressive and she really did want to know how Charlie was doing that, she wasn't going to lose her soul. She didn't even know what a soul was but it seemed important.

Charlie laughs and morphs back into her regular body as she offers her hand to Brittany, "Is _that_ what you think that I want? Why ever would I want your soul?" She shakes her head. What a difference a few millennia made.

"I've _seen_ it, on the TV, you have sex with someone and then you steal their souls, because your vagina or penis is _magical_." Brittany said taking Charlie's hand and letting the demon pull her up.

Charlie frowned and was about to snap at Brittany for the insult, but she didn't know and Charlie sighs. "Well my vagina is certainly magical and when I decide to have a penis, well I've never had any complaints either but I am certainly not a low level _succubus_ or incubi. It's like calling me a whore, it's very insulting," Charlie said. "I don't need your soul Brittany and I don't want it. Humans are already dreadfully boring, taking out their soul makes them so much _duller_."

"Well if you don't want my soul—then what do you want—for that?" Brittany asked biting her lip. She blamed her inner scientist for her curiosity, she had always wanted to have sex with someone but she had been so busy and now that high school was over and she was just a few days away from heading to MIT.

Charlie hummed and looked around, "It's been a very long time since I've been on earth for more than a few hours at a time and things have—changed. "How about a place to live, and a crash course on how to pretend to be human? It's been a very long time since I've been on earth and I might be here a while. I'm getting very tired of people asking me for money and then giving me strange looks when I give them some gold coins. Honestly I had very little time to pack before she kicked me out. And I really don't want people trying to burn me at the stake. It's such a pain. I mean honestly, I come from hell, what do they think that's going to do?"

Brittany bit her lip, trying to weigh her options. She _had_ summoned her and she would sort of like a roommate that she knew instead of having to deal with some random stranger, and she wouldn't be stuck at the dorms. She could have her own place and she'd have a demon as a roommate. She could find out all about demon culture. There really wasn't a downside to this that she could think of. "You really won't take my soul?"

"I really don't want your soul Brittany and once you strike a deal with a demon, we are bound by the terms of that deal. It's a _pain_ to wiggle out of it. But just like I am bound Brittany so are you. If you try and back out of the deal it goes _really_ badly for you." Charlie says and she watches as Brittany nods at this. "Well what do you say then? Do we have a deal?"

Brittany was about to agree, when she stopped and thought about the current arrangement, she'd have sex once and she didn't know how long Charlie would be with her. It didn't _seem_ fair to her. She eyed Charlie carefully, she would be giving Charlie her virginity, and with everything else attached to it. Demons clearly didn't play fair. "That deals not fair Charlie, you take my virginity and then I'm basically stuck taking care of you forever?" Charlie smiled at this and Brittany huffed, demons really didn't play fair. "How about this. I get sex whenever I want and because I'll be teaching you how to be human and that's not one lesson that's a lot of them, you pay for all expenses because I'm sure you can just wave your hand and money can appear, and you give me the ability to stop time. Because I'll have homework to do, and I won't be able to date, and who else knows." Brittany said crossing her arms over her chest.

Charlie sighed, she had gotten a smart human, one that would try and negotiate with her. "I don't think you quite understand. I can't give you the power to stop time because I am _not_ a dijinn. I don't _grant_ wishes."

Brittany huffed, "You mean to tell me you've been with Satan for years and you can't do that?"

"Satan can't even do that. We don't have the ability to rip holes in the fabric of time, because that would be bad for all of reality." Charlie said patiently.

"I'm _giving_ you my virginity—that should count for something?" Charlie gave her an unamused look and Brittany huffed at this. "I should just g find some human to give it up to."

Charlie smiled, Brittany was trying to get under her skin so she'd enter into a crappy agreement. She was intelligent but she had been doing this since humans had been around. Honestly, she preferred not to be in the spotlight like Lucy and Satan, she preferred that they fought over who was more popular. She would rather be the corrupting influence on her. "I could say the same thing, I doubt you are the only _human_ of your age who is a virgin. That other one that ran away screaming. She would do just fine," Charlie said with a hum and Brittany froze. "Shall we try this again Brittany, I will have sex with you as much as you want _until_ I can go back to hell. I will pay for all expenses and in return you will teach me about humanity, how to fit in who to trust." Charlie snapped her fingers and a chair appeared and she took a seat. "The deal comes to a conclusion once I am allowed back into hell."

"Fine but after you leave, but after you leave you need to give a certain amount of money afterwards because you'll be paying for all expenses and I don't want to suddenly be homeless, and you're not allowed sleeping with anyone else unless I say it's okay—and you have to answer any and all questions about being a demon that I may have." Brittany said.

"Anything else?" Charlie asked raising a brow at Brittany's _gall_ , like she would ever ask a _human_ for permission to sleep with another human.

"Yes—I don't want to have a demon baby—and I want to visit hell if you ever get permission to go back," Brittany said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Charlie.

"There are things that are against the rules for me to tell you. And I am _not_ asking permission from a human to sleep with other people. I have a certain reputation to uphold and being beholden to a human will ruin my reputation. However if you are going to make such a demand of me, then I am allowed to have sex with you whenever I want. However I want." Charlie said smirking at Brittany.

Brittany shivered it was something about the smile and the way Charlie's glowed that made her take a step back. Charlie could probably tear her to pieces, "I can say no. If it's something that I really don't like sexually or am uncomfortable with. Also you can't kill me and you have to protect me and come whenever I call _and_ you have to heal me if I ever get hurt."

Charlie hummed and her eyes glowed. Those terms were—acceptable to her. "So the terms of our agreement are as followed. In return for teaching me about humanity and this new century as well as everything else I need to know to fit into this world, I will have sex with you as much as you want. In addition to that according to your terms, I will answer whatever questions you have about demons so long as I am allowed to. I will also pay for any expenses that are occurred, and at the conclusion of the contract I will pay you a lump sum of your choice. I will make sure, that you don't get pregnant and I will take care of you and protect you and answer your summons. I will also take you to visit hell the moment I am able to and I will return you back to this plane." Brittany nodded at these terms, and Charlie smirked. "In exchange you are at my disposal to fulfill my sexual and physical needs within reason. You do have the ability to say no and I won't _force_ you to fulfill anything sexual. You agree to assist to assist me in remaining undetected by the human populace, because if they attempt to burn me at the stake our deal becomes null and void. This agreement comes to a conclusion the moment that my banishment comes to an end. Do these terms seem agreeable to you?"

Brittany exhaled, she had paid attention and she couldn't do anything _but_ nod. She was making a deal with a demon and the terms did seem fair. "They do—do I need to sign a contract or something?" Brittany asked. She was about to ask if she needed to sign something in blood but Charlie seemed rather squeamish about that. She was a weird demon.

"Honestly I prefer to seal all these deals with a _kiss_ ," Charlie said with a smirk, moving to seal the deal when she's stopped by Brittany.

"I'd _really_ prefer it if you gave me a contract." Brittany said. She wasn't going to let Charlie put some tricky demon fine print on it.

Charlie smiled, "Don't you trust me?" She said innocently and Brittany hesitated. Charlie snapped her finger and a contract appeared in her hand and she handed it to Brittany, "Sign and initial at the bottom and state your species. It should say human," Charlie said watching Brittany.

Brittany grabbed a pen and looked at the contract for a moment as she skimmed through the document. "Whereas the undersigned parties do hereby agree to engage in a mutually beneficially arrangement where valuable consideration has been offered and accepted do hereby agree to the following—" Brittany said and hummed making sure there wasn't any fine print that she needed to worry about. She exhaled, she knew that Tina and Mercedes would say that this was a bad idea, but she signed and initialed her name at the bottom and wrote in her species. Magically Charlie's name was written on the empty space bedside hers and her information was filled out. The paper shimmered for a moment and for a second Brittany believed that it was going to disappear, instead it flew to her desk and Brittany turned to Charlie nervously.

"Now can I seal the deal like I normally do?" Charlie asks and Brittany nods. Taking a step forward Charlie presses her lips against Brittany's and her eyes glow for a second.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Hell:**

Hell was a bureaucrat's wet dream there was always so much paperwork that needed to be done and there was never enough people who were capable to do the job. She needed to keep on top of things to make sure that there wasn't yet another uprising from little shit who thought that they could take her job from her. They were always complaining about _something_. It was too hot. There wasn't enough torture. The souls of the damned were too loud. She wished she could take out her aggression on some poor doomed soul. But no, she didn't get to have any fun she was stuck with an eternity of paperwork. She should just say fuck it and take a vacation.

There was a bang as her doors splintered and started to burn, and Quinn groaned and then there was dealing with Santana. She sighed and looked up at Santana, who looked positively irritated. "What do you want Santana?" Quinn asked.

"For you to suck my dick," Santana responds bluntly. "Do you know how fucking _irritating_ it is that I _need_ Charlie of all people to get off? So you need to _suck_ my dick so I can pretend you're her. I mean your mouth isn't as good but at least it's _close enough_."

"What are you two arguing about this time? Did you call her your concubine again Santana?" Quinn asks, not bothering to dignify Santana's request with an actual answer.

"Well _Lucy_. Charlie fucking left crumbs in the god damn bed for the billionth time! So this whole mess is her fault and I banished her from hell until she learns her fucking lesson. Now less talking more sucking." Santana said pointing down at her crotch.

"You did _what?"_ Quinn said slowly turning to Santana. She had been planning to just ignore Santana until she wore herself out.

"I _banished_ her from _hell_ until she fucking apologizes and swears not to do it again, and maybe a century or two of her promising to be my good little bitch, and I'll forgive her." Santana said and points to her crotch again.

"Have you _lost your mind?_ Charlie's not allowed on that plane unsupervised. Do I need to rehash Charlie's greatest hits? Pandora opening that damn box. That was Charlie. The fall of the Roman Empire, that was Charlie. World War II was Charlie. World War I also Charlie. The Titanic sinking? Charlie's fault. People to this _day_ still blame me for Adam and Eve eating the forbidden fruit. That was Charlie as well. I'm pretty sure that she was responsible for the Hindenburg but to this day she denies it."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Please, the Hindenburg was all me. And to be fair to Charlie, Rachel had a hand in the Titanic sinking, and I'm pretty sure the Fall of Rome was Charlie _and_ Sebastian running amok." Santana said with an irritated sniff. She had no idea why Quinn was being such a hard ass about the sex thing. "Are you going to suck my dick or not?"

" _No_ , I'm not going to suck your dick do you have any idea how many souls we had to take in the last time Charlie decided that she wanted to _prank_ humanity? I am still swamped from the last time!" Quinn said motioning around the office.

Santana groaned at this, "Fine. I'll go find Rachel, at least it'll shut her up." Santana said turning to go find Rachel she was horny, she wanted to have sex with someone who was good at it and Rachel was as good a person as any to do with.

"No you are _not_ going to find Rachel, you are going to go drag Charlie back to hell, and make sure that she doesn't start World War III. Or some apocalyptic event, because she finds it funny. Because if I have another disaster on my hands I swear to you Santana you _will_ spend the rest of eternity on a torture rack, where I will spend every night torturing you."

Santana turned to Quinn and frowned when she saw the fire in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how cold it is up there? Or how annoying it is to find crumbs in your bed?" Quinn didn't seem moved. "How the _hell_ am I supposed to find her?"

"You figure it out _Satan_. You're supposed to be the root of all evil, or whatever it is the humans are saying about you these days. If I were you I'd start with the Middle East, and if that fails I'd suggest starting with the crazy dictators who have access to nuclear weapons." Quinn said snapping at Santana. "I'd start with one of the Korea's one of the leaders is fucking insane." Quinn stared down Santana who finally muttered something under her breath and finally teleported out of hell judging from the lightning and the fire, and the smell of brimstone that was now in her office. Quinn groaned. She would need to find Sebastian and send him with Santana to make sure that they didn't cause another fucking disaster.

* * *

 **AN: Stuff happens next chapter as the contract starts between Charlie and Brittany. Reviews are always lovely and nice, so if you like it. Review. It sort of gives me a clue as to which story to update next, depending on the popularity.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, and because I just like to get on with it these days. Here is the next chapter. Hope you keep taking the time to review.**

* * *

"Do you have a preference," Charlie asks slowly nipping at Brittany's neck. She has the taller woman pushed up against her bedroom door. "Would you like me to be someone special for you? Would you like me to pretend to be that boy or girl you had a crush on but never acted on? Or perhaps someone that your society admires." Charlie whispers dragging her lips against Brittany's neck and nips at, causing her to groan out.

It felt good, really good and a part of Brittany wonders if she's wasted time—why hadn't she done this before. A soft moan escapes her lips and she needs to think, "Charlie—wait." Brittany blinks in surprise when she's met with soft glowing hazel eyes, it did bother her that Charlie was doing that. She didn't want to be with a fantasy while she was with Charlie—that seemed rude. "Can you just—be yourself?" Brittany asks and Charlie raises a brow at this request. "I want my first time—to be real. And you're there and I know you and I don't want it to be some fantasy."

Charlie studied Brittany for a moment, an odd request to be sure. There were very few people who had made the request from her, and she shrugged if she was going to be stuck on Earth she might as well _attempt_ to blend in. She wasn't likely to find that humans had grown horns and had the ears either. She sighs dramatically, "Very well," Charlie said as she got rid of the extras. Gone were the horns and the ears, humans expected that, but she was careful not to strip away too much.

Brittany smiled at this, though she was surprised that the horns were gone she thought that they all had horns but Charlie looked—human. "That's your true form?" Brittany asked.

Charlie hummed and rested her hand on Brittany's hip, they were talking far too much and she would rather be putting her mouth to other uses right now. She slowly pulled off her shirt revealing a snake tattoo on her arm that Brittany hadn't seen before the last time that Charlie was shirtless in front of her. "No it's not my true form, but you're human and you can't gaze upon my true form without it killing you. And I think that would put a damper on what we're doing, don't you think?" Charlie asks as she reaches forward pulls Brittany's shirt off. "Now, shall we begin?" Charlie asks flicking her eyes back to meet hers and she watches in delight when Brittany flushes deeply.

Brittany exhales and nods, this wasn't exactly how she had pictured her first time. Then again, she never would have thought a demon from hell would be her very first lover. But from what Charlie had said she'd been around since the beginning of time maybe, there were so many questions about physics and how the world started that she wanted to ask Charlie. But as for right now she was currently in a situation with a demon and she bites her lip, "Please be gentle," she mumbles to Charlie.

A slow smile crosses Charlie's face, "Of course," Charlie said and moves her lips to Brittany's pressing a soft kiss on them. "I do know how to be gentle," Charlie says in a husky tone against her lips before she moves to kiss down Brittany's neck. Human were always so responsive, so easy to please. Charlie nips at Brittany's throat and she hears the human moan. Corrupting people was her favorite pastime. Charlie shifts kissing more of Brittany's skin, nipping and leaving small love bites as she slowly and lazily trails her kisses down to Brittany's breasts. But she doesn't go there, that would be fun for later, as she travels down the middle of Brittany's chest and onto her stomach. Her fingers gently grab the waistband of Brittany's sweatpants and with little effort pulls them off. She raises a brow at the little prints of a cat on Brittany's underwear. "Highly accurate." Charlie teases and watches as Brittany flushes.

"I really like—cats," Brittany mumbles. She doesn't even know where Lord Tubbington is. She's nervous and she's not quite sure if it's because there's a demon kneeling in front of her, or because she's about to lose her virginity, to someone she really doesn't know but she's uncomfortably wet. "Are you going to—eat me?" Brittany asks Charlie, who flashes her that highly amused smile.

The human was _adorable_ and Charlie rubbed her leg gently. "Relax Brittany. I could make you cum for _days_ with this mouth." Charlie says as she slowly drags her fingers along the wet panties that Brittany is wearing. She can't help herself and her tongue darts out and drags along the fabric and she hears Brittany's voice _hitch_ as her breath catches.

Brittany lets out a strangled moan, this felt good, and she hadn't even really gotten to the sex part yet. She feels Charlie laying soft kisses along her thighs. She was wet, and excited and all her worries about being with a demon evaporate. She tenses for a moment when Charlie's tongue slowly flick out and lick her through her underwear again and her hips buck against it causing the demon to laugh. She was aroused and it didn't even bother her that Charlie was now removing her underwear and she feels that cool breeze and groans. When Charlie's lips wrap around her clit Brittany let's out a small squeak and flushes in embarrassment. "Oh my _god_ ," she manages to get out.

Charlie inwardly grimaced. She didn't quite understand why people enjoyed calling out for her father when they were with her and she makes a mental note to tell Brittany to not do that the next time that they are together. She slowly flicks her tongue along the tip of Brittany's clit before pulling away and flicking her eyes over at Brittany who had a slightly glazed look in her eye. " _Ready_?" Charlie asks her that smile on her lips.

" _Please_ ," Brittany manages to get out her voice already low and breathy and it cracks a bit causing the demon to smile even wider.

Charlie laughs for a moment, but leans forward and slowly drags her tongue along Brittany's pussy, her licks were slow at first, meaning full like she was tasting her, but she shifts her attentions, wanting to extend this for as long as she can. She's slow, making patterns with her tongues listening to every hitched breath, every soft moan as she licks Brittany's wetness, teasing her opening with her tongue. Making sure to tease Brittany's clit every moment that she could. Brittany's legs quake and she nearly pitches forwards, and Charlie feels her hand rest on her head, and she hears her ask for it again. It's only then that Charlie shifts her focus more onto Brittany's clit, teasing it, circling it with her tongue.

It felt good, it felt so good, better than when she touched herself and she was being teased, she could practically feel the orgasm building only to be pulled away time and time again. She was evil, she had gotten into bed with an evil demon and this was her punishment. She let out a half strangled moan, and tries to grind herself against the demon. She just needed a bit more friction, " _Please_ , oh—fuck _please_." Brittany begged, she just needed to. She needed it so bad, and she had never quite felt like this before. " _Please_ Charlie."

Charlie moves her tongue, and lays it firm and flat on Brittany's clit as she shifts her mouth so she can suck on it and all she has to do it once before Brittany hit her climax, bucking hard on her mouth. She hears Brittany moan loudly and as tempted as Charlie is to continue to make Brittany cum and cum again against her mouth, she's _human_ and they were rather delicate creatures. She finally eases up and pushes herself up to a standing position shifting to the side and catching Brittany in her arms when she falls forward catching her. "Humans."

Brittany gasped for air and her vision which had gone hazy slowly started to clear, Charlie hadn't been kidding when she had said her mouth could make her cum for days. She swallows and blinks as she realizes that there is now a tattoo on Charlie's side and she flicks her eyes to Charlie's arm where the tattoo had been before. But it was gone. "Your tattoo?" Brittany asked weakly.

Charlie blinked as she carried the taller woman to her bed and glanced down at her hip. "What about my tattoo, it was an unfortunate decision. Maybe I should have picked another animal." Charlie said as she gently placed Brittany on the bed. She watched as her tattoo slowly began to move again crossing her abdomen and moving onto her side and then finally making its way to her back. "Next time I'll try something else. I think a dragon or a phoenix, or maybe a cat of some sort."

Brittany blinks at Charlie's words and frowns, what did she mean by next time. Brittany reaches up to touch what appears to be the tail when it moves quickly and the head appears on her shoulder, causing her to jerk her hand back. "Human tattoos don't do that." Brittany said, it's an odd first lesson to have. "They just stay still."

"How dreadfully boring," Charlie said and eyed the tattoo watching as it moved once again and wrapped around her wrist.

Brittany sits up a bit, watching as Charlie runs her fingers along it absentmindedly as she begins to look around her room. "When did you get it?"

"A long time ago," Charlie answers poking at Brittany's stuffed toy kitten on her desk.

Brittany huffed at the answer it wasn't sufficient enough for her. "You said you'd answer any question that you were allowed to tell me. You're not allowed to go back on the deal, remember the contract."

Charlie paused and looked at her studying her for a long moment and then going back to touching and exploring the items on her desk. "I am _old_ , when I got this is a difficult question because I don't keep track of time the way you do. I can close my eyes and entire centuries could pass by in a blink. It is _old_ , but I've had it for about as long as humans have existed."

Brittany frowned, her family wasn't particularly religious but every now and again she would hear things. "Wait you were there at the beginning of humanity? But I mean—I know you're a demon and stuff and I don't know that much about the bible—but I thought it was just God, Satan and angels?"

Charlie hummed at this and eyed Brittany for a moment, "How does your bible go? Ah yes, ' _In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth.'"_ Charlie said her tone slightly mocking. "The things you humans got wrong."

"So you mean to tell me that evolution doesn't exist? That we're all part of some intelligent design?" Brittany said crinkling her nose. "Did Noah exist?"

"If you're talking about my brother Noah, then yes he does exist. If you think for a moment that someone managed to round up all the animals and put them on a wooden boat that somehow floated for 40 days and nights. Then you're _sadly_ mistaken. It's a bit of both actually. Time passes differently for us." Charlie hummed and looked at the distraught look on Brittany's face. "It's a bit of both, mostly evolution and what have you but you people were once very hairy beings who smelled funny." Charlie said with a shrug.

Brittany nods, she could live with that information and she smiled. "But you were there? At the beginning? Like Adam and Eve? Demons existed back then?"

Charlie eyed Brittany, "Well they certainly didn't call me a _demon_ back then. And I personally didn't add the horns till later, but yes I did meet the two humans who you humans call Adam and Eve." Charlie moves to head back to get back on the bed and sits beside Brittany, why did humans always take so long to recover from sex. It was infuriating and now the questions. She shivers, why it was so damn cold up here as well. Brittany touches her arm and then withdraws it quickly and Charlie flicks her eyes to her tattoo was moving across her shoulders and onto her other arm. Charlie stretches the limb before looking at Brittany. "Stop it, he doesn't like being touched by strangers."

Brittany's small smile faded at the sound of that. She had been so excited to hear about the world's history that it almost went over her head. What Charlie had said—it sounded as if her tattoo was alive. Brittany eyed the tattoo that was once again still on Charlie's body and looked like any regular tribal designed tattoo of a snake. But she could swear that when it was moving it looked exactly like some type of snake. She wanted to ask more questions about it but it suddenly hits her like a ton of bricks. "The snake? Is that the snake from the Garden of Eden?"

Charlie holds up her hand and eyes the snake for a moment, "You mean is my tattoo responsible for the 'original sin' don't be silly Brittany, of course not." Brittany exhales and smiles. "That was me," Charlie said proudly. She really did do good work.

Brittany frowns, crinkling her nose a bit and crossing her arms over her naked chest. "I'm sorry, I just met a demon—I just found out that demons were real and that angels and demons exist and there is a god! Excuse me if I have to stop and check things. My family was never religious—do I have to start going to church? Do they have to start going to church to get to heaven?"

"Ugh, why ever would you want to go to heaven?" Charlie asked making a face at this. "It's so _boring_ up there."

Brittany eyed Charlie carefully, she looked offended at the very idea that she would want to save her family from the pits of hell. "Well it's supposed to be paradise isn't it? All anybody says about hell is that it's all fire and eternal damnation."

Charlie rolls her eyes and points to her mouth as she moves straddling Brittany's hips, "You know what's in hell? My mouth. You don't get sex in heaven. There is no fifty virgins, there's no sex, there's no fun. It's just _boring_." Charlie says, she's given Brittany enough time to rest and recover they have so much more to get to before the day is done. She leans in and nips at Brittany's ear lobe. "Wouldn't you rather be moaning my name some more, or hearing me moan yours?" Charlie asks dragging her fingers along Brittany's nipples. "The things I can teach you Brittany it'd be so much fun."

Brittany lets out a small whimper and swallows, that does like something she wants to do. But she is going to need to know more about heaven and hell before she can—she lets out a groan and bucks against Charlie who smirks. She can do that later right now she'd do _anything_ to have Charlie's mouth on her again.

* * *

Mercedes hands were still shaking. She had driven all the way to her church, which was _always_ open during the week and had fallen on her knees in front of the altar. She had never really believed in demons, but she had just seen one in the flesh. "In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and with the blood of Jesus, I bind any demons in me in heaven and on Earth, in Jesus' name and with his power and authority. It says in the bible that 'whosoever shall call on the name of the Lord shall be delivered.' Based on Jesus' sacrifice, I ask you to release me from any curses upon me or my family and set me free to receive the deliverance that I need from Satan and his demons. Father, please forgive me for any sins that my ancestors committed and break any generational curses. I take my stand with you, God, against Satan and all his demons. Jesus, please come into my heart and cleanse me with your blood. I submit to you, Lord, and resist the devil and he will flee. Amen!" She exhales, not quite sure if that did the trick and she makes a move to go find her pastor, to see if he knows any exorcisms just in case. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she jumps and spins around and looks at the young blonde haired man who is wearing all back and is wearing what appears to be a clerical collar.

Sam smiled at Mercedes gently, "The Lord has heard your prayer," he says in a gentle tone.

Mercedes smiles at him for a minute, filled with warmth at his touch. "Oh, thank you father," she said with a smile and then paused for a moment. "Wait—who are you?" She wasn't catholic. She had no idea what a priest would be doing in _her church_.

Sam blinked normally that worked, it calmed people enough to open up and talk to him, but she was staring at him like he didn't quite belong here. It had been quite a while since he had been on Earth, and he wasn't sure of all the customs but there had been such a frantic note to her prayer that he had come to check it out. It wasn't every day that they got a prayer like that, that meant something. For the most part they simply ignored the prayers of man. "I'm the new priest," Sam said simply flashing her another warm smile.

Mercedes stared at the man and took a step back, because her day couldn't get _any_ worse. "No, you're not." Her pastor was still very much alive. "I'm _not_ catholic." She takes another step back, "Are you a demon? I didn't think they could step on sanctified land."

Sam stared at Mercedes for a moment, humans and their weird beliefs system. He sighs, "No Mercedes Jones. I am not a demon." He smiles at her once more, deciding to put her at ease immediately as he reveals himself to her, showing her his white wings. He immediately stretches them out, showing off his gigantic wingspan. "I am an angel." Mercedes fell backwards and immediately backed away, there was still fear in her eyes but he chose to ignore it. "Now, tell me about this demon."

Mercedes stared at the giant wings, angels existed. She would remember this and she would never ever question. She would hold the faith, no matter what. She'd never question anything again. The Lord had a plan for her life and even if things were tough she was never going to question it again. "We—I thought it was just a joke, and I _swear_ that I didn't help her summon the demon. She said nothing was going to happen but then she just appeared, with horns and weird ears and said she was a demon. I tried to say the Lord's Prayer and cast her out but it didn't work. Honestly I thought it was just some big joke—and she's still here and she's with my friend—I should have dragged her out. But I thought she was right behind me but she wasn't—you have to save her."

Sam frowned ever so slightly, humans were always dabbling in forces they didn't quite understand. They ended up cleaning up more messes than they should. "We, will. We just need to know which demon you summoned, and we will cast her back to hell." It was probably some low level demon that was probably trying to conquer Earth because Lucy still ruled with an iron fist down there. Though there hadn't been demons on earth in a long time. At least none that he was aware of.

Mercedes nodded and tried to remember the name. "Ria-something. I wasn't really paying attention when Brittany said the name. I was telling her what a terrible idea it was." Mercedes said and she was met with a rather impassive look from Sam. She crinkled her nose, she needed to atone for sins. She had unleashed a demon on earth. Who knew what it could do. She thought hard, she just needed to remember it. "Riagán—her name was Riagán," Mercedes said as the name snapped into her mind. She winces and looks around but the demon hadn't shown up. It was probably feasting on Brittany's innocent soul right now. Mercedes looks at Sam and the emotionless mask is gone. Instead there is a mix of fear and anger and a storm of emotions that Mercedes couldn't even begin to place.

"You invoked _Riagán!_ " Sam said moving and gripping Mercedes tightly by the arms. He wanted to shake her, but what the hell was Riagán doing answering a _human_. She didn't go out of her way to do that anymore. They were sure that they had scrubbed her name from practically every book so his sister _couldn't_ be called. "Do you have _any idea_ who you've called? The great _deceiver_ , she is the author of all sin. This isn't some _game_." Sam let go of Mercedes and tilted his head to the sky calling the rest of his brothers.

"The devil—we summoned Satan?" Mercedes asked horrified. The guilt was immediate, and she was never getting into heaven.

"Samael, you called?" Mike said calmly his hands behind his back as Sam turned to face him. He tilted his head at the human who looked like she was about to start having some sort of episode. _"Sleep_." He said calmly, watching as Mercedes slumped to the ground.

"We've got things to do Sam so this better be important," Kurt said as he appeared sitting on one of the pews a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you have to do? Practice that irritating harp of yours?" Noah said as he appeared sitting on the altar. "At least this is _exciting_."

Mike held his hand up before they could start bickering again. "Samael? Why have you summoned us to Earth—"

"Riagán. The girl and her friend have summoned her and she's been unleashed on the humans. I thought we _wiped_ her name from existence. You what happened the last time she was on the earth for an hour. This could be our chance to imprison her for her crimes."

"Lucy and Santana will never allow that to stand," Noah said immediately. He frowned this was a disaster of epic proportions. But it was also new, they were never aware of when Riagán was on this plane. She moved quickly and effectively, and by the time they were aware of her presence, all hell had broken loose on earth. He admired it far more than he wanted to admit.

"If Lucy, Santana and Sebastian had kept an eye on her then this wouldn't be a problem. Do not misunderstand, like you I miss our fallen siblings and there is a hope that she can be _redeemed._ If we find her, we can bring her back and let father decide her fate."

"Are we forgetting her punishment for being the author of all sin, for introducing disobedience into the world? She carries the mark of the beast—at least it makes her easy to find," Kurt said looking at his nails.

"We need to move now," Sam said as he moved to Mercedes and touched her forehead, rooting through the memories. He quickly found the ones that he needed and sighed. " _Forget_." He said calmly, erasing her memories of the day. "I have it let's move." He said looking at Michael who nodded, and just like that all four of them were gone.

* * *

Brittany gasped for air as her body finally stopped shuddering and her back hit the bed and looked at Charlie who was slowly dragging her tongue along her drenched hand. She was also very good with her hands, and she was sure she was lying in a puddle of her own cum and sweat and she let out a ragged breath. "I—" she inhaled needing to fill her lungs and catching Charlie's attention as the demon looked at her. "I want to—make you cum," Brittany said as she tried to sit up, but groaned. Her body still felt like jelly.

Charlie eyed her new human lover and smiled at her tilting her head, "Perhaps when you can sit up I'll consider it." Charlie said. Truthfully she could just give Brittany a small boost, but she enjoyed watching her lovers in this state. She finishes sucking her finger and is about to lean back when she watches as her tattoo once again comes to life and she tilts her head and frowns ever so slightly.

"The deal—deal was whenever I wanted," Brittany says still struggling to get up, not quite noticing the look on Charlie's face. "What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she finally managed to sit up and looked at the frown on Charlie's face.

Charlie grimaced immediately and snapped her fingers and they were suddenly both fully clothed. Charlie got up and paused before turning to look at Brittany and tapping her forehead, her eyes glowing. She wasn't getting dragged back to heaven, if she could help it and as long as Brittany had the contract with her. She would be able to summon her wherever she was. Those were the terms, but Brittany would have to _remember_. "We need to go," Charlie said as she adjusted her oversized hoodie and looked around the room. She flicked her wrists and suddenly everything was gone and she eyed Brittany for a moment before realizing that they could track the human. Charlie frowned ever so slightly and then touched Brittany's ankle. She wasn't asking permission she was going to make sure that no one could find Brittany.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because I don't want to _deal_ with a family reunion," Charlie replied. "If we ever get separated call my name and I will come. Not Charlie, my _name_ and it doesn't matter where I am. The contract will force me to you." Charlie informed Brittany as she took her hand and the two of them blinked out of her room.

It was a mere seconds later when Michael, Noah, Samael and Kurt pop into an empty room. Noah frowned, and looked around. "How _does she always_ know when we're coming?" He says getting frustrated. He closes his eyes for a moment and then lets out a frustrated growl. "She's shielding the girl—of course she is."

Michael frowned, "I'm more concerned about the fact that Riagán took the girl with her instead of making a rather clean exit. It's quite possible that she's entered into a contract with this Brittany person and we _all_ know that isn't a good thing." Mike looked around for a moment and sighed. "We need to remain vigilant. We all know that Riagán always—" Mike crinkled his nose at the smell of brimstone and frowned as he took his position when Santana and Sebastian entered the room.

Santana smirked at her siblings. "Sup, bitches," she said placing a hand on Sebastian's arm to hold him back. They didn't need to start a fight right now, what they needed to do was get their hands on Riagán and drag her back down to hell. Perhaps banishing her was _not_ her best idea. She glanced at her siblings for a moment before smirking at Noah who smiled back. "You _sure_ you don't want to join us down in hell Noah. The fall is quite worth it. We have so much more fun down there."

"Noah will not _fall_ ," Sam said stepping in front of him and narrowing his eyes at Santana who made a face at him.

"Ugh, were we always that uppity?" Sebastian asks looking at Santana.

Santana snorted at this and looked at the room, all that angelic power was like a beacon and if her brothers were all in one place it could only mean one thing. They were hunting for Riagán as well. She tilts her head to Sebastian and smiles. "Lucy probably was, but never us." Santana eyes Michael for a moment and shakes her head. "Go back to kissing humanities ass Michael. We'll bring Riagán back to hell."

"And we're supposed to _trust_ that? What is she doing out of hell _anyway_?" Kurt said and grimaced when Sebastian turned to him.

Santana rolled her eyes, "It's none of your business but we're _handling_ it, and we'll find her. So stay the _fuck_ out of it." Santana said before nodding at Sebastian she's about to leave when she frowns at the smell in the room. Sex. It lingers in the room and Santana clenched her fists tightly. She hadn't even been gone for that long and she was already having sex with the _humans_. She was going to spend the next century keeping Charlie on the god damn edge until she went insane. How _dare_ she? "Let's go Sebastian!" Santana barks as the two of them disappear.

* * *

 **AN: Heaven and Hell are now looking for a one Brittany S. Pierce. Poor Brittany she really didn't quite understand what she was getting herself into with that contract. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

"We should have stayed in Phoenix, at least there the weather was tolerable," Charlie grumbled mostly to herself as she put on another layer of clothing. She eyes the thermostat, humans had gotten a lot smarter, but it was at a nice 70 degrees. Charlie made a face, "I told you that it can't fall below 90, Brittany." Charlie said grumbling. She snapped her fingers and added another pair of socks to her feet. It was now her sixth pair.

Brittany hummed and shook her head as she unpacked her things, they had found a nice apartment near MIT where they could live together. Charlie was keeping her end of the bargain, though she still personally felt that the demon got the better end of the deal. "Charlie you were cold in Phoenix, it was a 115 degrees and you didn't let me turn on the air conditioning, and you were wearing two sweatshirts, and you wanted to start a fire go keep warm." Brittany reminded her shaking her head. "I'm _human_ , I can't work in that environment. 70 degrees is slightly warmer than I'm used to but it's still within the optimal temperature range." Brittany said as she unpacked her clothes and began to hang them up. "Look if you want I can pick up a space heater—or three for your room if you want, but you can't touch the thermostat."

Charlie turns to Brittany and her eyes narrow for just a moment, a human was telling her that she couldn't touch the damn thermostat. What was this world coming to? She snaps her fingers and smirks at Brittany who looks confused before finally turning to look at the thermostat. Charlie grinned as Brittany huffed and moved to reset the thermostat back to _normal_ temperatures. "I don't really need to touch _anything_ ," Charlie says.

"Lesson number two Charlie, if you want to live like a human then you're going to need to get used to the temperature up here. People will think you're weird if you're still wearing a hoodie when it's 115 degrees." Brittany said and looked at Charlie who really was shivering, she feels a bit guilty. She doesn't want her new roommate to be suffering. "What can I do? Like I know you weren't this cold when you were in my room back in Ohio and it was colder."

"I had just been kicked out of hell, and I was near an active volcano when you summoned me. Then you helped take my mind of things with the sex. But then it was cold again. I don't usually stay this long on earth to begin with." Charlie grumbles.

Brittany puts some things away, "Well, we can't have sex all the time. I have orientation in like two days Charlie. Which means I'm going to be gone for most of the day—what are you going to do all day? Are you going to make contracts with other people?"

"You mean apart from going somewhere warm?" Charlie asks, Brittany nods. "I haven't quite decided. I'm torn between starting the apocalypse or simply attempting to rule Earth or starting another world war," Charlie said and shrugged. There were a lot of things she _could_ do, starting a new religious order, becoming a political advisor, whispering in the ears of the people who had the power to destroy the world. She just needed to choose.

Brittany froze and turned to look at Charlie who was putting on another hoodie. "You're here to cause the _apocalypse_?" A part of her wanted to ask what it was going to be. Robots? Zombies? Global warming? Nuclear war? Volcano? Some sort of super virus? But it dawned on her rather quickly that she didn't want the world to end in some dramatic fashion. As cool as it was to watch it on television she was still using the world.

"Well it's an option." Charlie said, "I was flipping through the channels last night and do you know how many of your religious leaders are saying that it's end times. Whatever the fuck that means. I figure that maybe they should be right about _something_ for once.

"Charlie you can't just end the world on a whim!" Brittany said.

Charlie turned to Brittany, "Do I need to bring out the horns and the ears again for you to remember that I'm not human? Causing the apocalypse will be fun. You could be like my human sidekick." Charlie said.

Brittany stared at Charlie, "But I don't want the world to end," she points out.

"Well fine, I'll just start my own religion and take over the world," Charlie said with a shrug. "Convincing people to do what I want has always been relatively easy." Charlie said tilting her head up as her tattoo traveled onto her face and slowly disappeared into her mouth. Charlie stuck out her tongue showing the tattoo curled up. The tattoo quickly moved again and slowly moved downward until it disappeared under all of Charlie's clothes.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "You said you wanted to _fit_ in, and if you become the head of your own religion, you _know_ you're going to attract some unwanted attention." Charlie didn't look quite convinced and Brittany sighed. "Why don't you just get a job?"

"A what?" Charlie asks crinkling her nose.

"A job Charlie, you know a paid position of regular employment? You do work and then get paid for it?" Charlie gave her another blank look. "You don't have jobs down in hell?"

"I know what a job is," Charlie said tersely.

"Well I think you should do that, or go to school. What types of things did you do back in hell? Maybe we can put that on your application, like what skills do you have?" Brittany said.

Charlie was quiet for a moment, "Sex, I'm like really good at it. Oh and causing mayhem and destruction. Torture, also very good at that. I'm also good at convincing people to do what I want, whenever I want even if it's terrible for them. Did I mention the mayhem and destruction?" Charlie said and frowned slightly. "I don't want a job."

"Well then you'll go to school—you aren't going to end the world because you're _bored_." Brittany said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I've certainly tried to end the world for less," Charlie says with a shrug. "I don't quite see what the problem is. You humans have grown far too numerous for your own good, think of this as a culling. I mean I might not even have to really do anything the world's dying anyway. I suppose I could just be the catalyst."

Brittany stares at Charlie who seems content on plotting to cause the mass destruction of the planet and tries something else. "You're stuck on Earth remember? And our deal becomes null and void if I let you get burned at the stake, so you can't just start doing whatever you want. Look I'll help you make a resume and I'm sure you'll get a good job. We can find a job that fits you personally."

"You humans seem to frown on torture and murdering of people, so I doubt that there's something that I could do and I am not whoring myself out to humans either, and I don't do paperwork." Charlie said.

Brittany sighed, "Charlie you need to fit in you can't refer to people as humans like you're different." She groans, Charlie had definitely come out on top in their deal. She hadn't known that demons could be so annoying. "What's it going to take for me to convince you to not blow up the world when you're bored?"

Charlie's eyes glowed at the prospect of making yet another deal, honestly she didn't need to really do anything the world was already on the precipice of another world war and if that wasn't the case, they were killing the planet rapidly. "You don't have anything to offer me Brittany that you didn't already offer in our first deal."

Brittany huffed for a moment and tried to think of something that she could use against Charlie so she wouldn't destroy the planet. "If you become famous or—infamous won't it be easier to find you? So what if the angels capture you? And I'd be like the only one who could rescue you right?"

Charlie's eyes glowed, "Hardly if I got captured there would probably be yet another war between heaven and hell to get me back. You'd be dragged into a war, where the angels and the demons would fight over you. The angels will try and kill you, if you refuse to summon me the demons will torture you. It's a lose situation," Charlie said and paused and frowned. She hadn't meant to divulge that information. But the words had been forced out. She was a demon—they lied. She lied all the time. Yet she had just told Brittany the truth. She needed to check the contract details again because she couldn't remember where she had agreed to always be honest with Brittany.

Brittany stopped and stared, "What?"

Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm the _devil_. Technically I'm not really supposed to be _on_ Earth. I don't even really _like_ humans, and there are so many of you now. It's like _torture_. So I may have played a few pranks on humanity just for the hell of it and now I'm sort of supposed to stay in hell, or something. So now my brothers are looking for me, which probably means that Satan is looking for me and I'm not quite sure I want to see her just yet. She kicked me out of hell. Either way, there are a lot of people looking for me right now."

"Go back to the fact where the angels will _try_ and kill me!" Brittany said immediately. "Aren't they the good guys?"

"In war there are no good guys, just a bunch of people trying to kill the other side." Charlie responds with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly Brittany you have to let go of these silly notions that the angels are the good guys and we demons are the bad guys. The original civil war of heaven that caused me to fall in the first place was in part caused because Lucy refused to bow her head down to the man you call Adam. Satan followed suit as did Sebastian and God punished Lucy. Then the whole garden of Eden thing, and then the Cain thing, that was me by the way. Though to be fair I just told him to kill his brother's sheep. I didn't tell him to kill Abel. Something might have gotten lost in translation." Charlie said reminiscing, she blinks. "Either way if you think that my siblings aren't _ruthless_ when they want to be especially Mike, then well you clearly need to read your bible more. You should take a religious studies class. So you at least have some basic knowledge."

Brittany huffs at this, "My class schedule is already filled to the brim and I don't have time to take a class like that. I don't need to—you have the history of the planet up in your head and you're not sharing."

Charlie rolls her eyes again, "It's a long complicated story, one that I don't quite feel like telling right now. We argue about—how it started sometimes. Most people blame me but honestly I really just act like the catalyst for these things. Lucy had already broken the rules far before her refusal to bow to Finn—I mean Adam."

Brittany sighs she didn't want to force Charlie to speak about if she didn't want to. "Alright I'll leave it alone for now but you can't destroy the world Charlie. Humans have done so much with it and maybe if you honestly just stop and look at everything we've accomplished you'd be impressed. Maybe we can find you a job where you can do all that. Where you can be—well you. We're no longer repressed creatures who sell their women to men and slavery is illegal. We've come a long way. Just give us a chance?"

Charlie studies Brittany for a moment, "Fine but the temperature stays at a nice 85 degrees _and_ you take a crash course in sexual education taught by me."

Brittany stared at Charlie for a moment, sex sounded fantastic right about now, and she realized that she was quickly becoming addicted to the things that Charlie did to her body and she wanted to return the favor, Charlie always purposefully wore her out till she was too tired to do anything. "Seventy-five, but only if the first lesson is that I get to touch you—and you know fuck you."

"Eighty."

"Seventy-Seven, that's my final offer Charlie," Brittany said crossing her arms.

" _Fine_ , but I'll be spending my nights near an active volcano." Charlie said with a shake of her head.

Brittany grinned, "Soo—I get to fuck you?" Brittany asked after a moment and Charlie shrugged her shoulders. "Can—we do it now?" She asked excitedly. She pouted when Charlie teleported away with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Rachel groaned as she slid onto Quinn's dick once again, letting it fill her completely. She had lost track of time but she loved it, she loved having sex with Quinn. She was her morning star, and no matter how many lovers she took, or how many times she had sex with Santana or Charlie, she would always come back to her. She didn't currently care that they were in the throne room, it didn't truly matter to her in the slightest. She felt Quinn lean forward and brushed her hand against her clit and Rachel tilted her head back resting it on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn's touch was loving at first it always was but today wasn't a day for _gentleness_ , and just as quickly she felt Quinn's hand's gripping her hair and pulling it back as she leans forward. A tongue darts along her ear causing her to shiver as Quinn bites on the lobe and tugs.

"You dirty, horny little slut," Quinn murmurs in her ear, enjoying the feeling of Rachel shivering. " _Ride me_ ," she orders. She's the Queen of hell, this is her domain and Rachel would _obey_. "Fast and hard."

Rachel does as Quinn commands, moving her hips and bouncing up and down, she doesn't hesitate as she drives herself up and down, repeating the action again and again. Her pussy clenching around Quinn's recently created shaft, her body shook in pleasure as each thrust downward caused the nerve endings to light up in pleasure. Slowly Quinn begins to move only heightening the pleasure she feels and Rachel cries out, not caring who can hear her. It doesn't matter who enters the throne room now, if it's some lowly demon or someone slightly more important. " _Fuck me_ , oh _fuck me_ Quinn. Harder—please harder," she begs. The last time they had done it on Quinn's throne she had been bent over her ass reddened before Quinn had taken her hard and fast pounding away, bringing her to many orgasms until she could no longer cum again.

Quinn grunted in reply gripping onto her hip tightly enough to leave bruises. " _Mine_ ," Quinn hisses possessively, as she dug her fingers deeper and began to thrust her hips upward pounding upwards. She smirks when Rachel all but squeals.

" _Yes_. Oh _fuck._ Quinn," Rachel says panting as she groans pushing herself back onto Quinn. She all but screams in pleasure, her face contorting and her body tensing as Quinn suddenly shifted her hips and reached up with her free hand as she pinched her nipple, as she felt fingers rubbing the tip of her clit. She came hard, as she always did when she was with Quinn, cum splashing onto the onyx floor of Quinn's throne room as the doors slammed open.

Quinn's eyes flicked to the door anger flashing through them. She didn't like to be interrupted when she was taking one of her breaks and she was ready to kill whoever entered the room. Her eyes fell on Santana and she frowned, but made no moves to cover her nudity or Rachel's. "I thought I told you to find her and bring her back to hell."

Santana eyed Rachel, who flashed her a small smile, Santana waits for a moment, "We've got other problems. Ran into Michael, Samael, Noah and well Kurt. They know Charlie's on earth. Sleeping with some _human_. I smelt it. A _fucking human_. No offense Rachel—but _come on_. They think she's made a fucking contract with her and you know how she is. If she doesn't want to be found she won't be found. I can't even sense the girl. I don't even know how they found out that she was on earth to begin with. But they're currently looking for her and I think they plan to drag her back to heaven."

Quinn was quiet for a moment finding Charlie was quickly becoming a massive pain in the ass, and she was torn not quite sure who to punish first Santana or Charlie. She frowns ever so slightly and adjusts on her throne. She hears Rachel's breath hitch and she smirks before looking at Santana, the smirk disappearing. "Clearly sending both you and Sebastian was a mistake," Quinn said leaning in and whispering into Rachel's ear not caring that Santana could hear her. "Clean up your mess Rachel, it seems that I have to go up there and find her and drag her back myself. You should prepare the room for her, I will have to sufficiently punish her once I find her."

Rachel shivers at the thought and turns so she can place a gentle kiss on Quinn's lips. "May I watch?" Rachel asks her. "Please my morning star?"

Quinn smiles ignoring the gagging noise that Santana is making the background, as she gently caresses Rachel's face. "Perhaps, but you will most definitely be by my side when it's Santana's turn."

Santana stops makes gagging noises immediately, "Wait what?" She's met with a smirk from Quinn. "The fuck are you punishing me for? She left _crumbs_ in the bed!" She's promptly ignored and she watches as Rachel trails soft kisses down Quinn's body before wrapping her lips around Quinn's shaft. Santana flicks her eyes upward towards Quinn. " _Lucy_."

" _Satan_ ," Quinn replies in a mocking tone.

Santana met Quinn's hazel eyes for a moment, "Shall we make a deal?"

"To stop me from punishing you for banishing Riagán to earth? Whatever could you offer me that would make me reconsider?" Quinn asked her tone still mocking watching in amusement as she lets out a low groan and runs her hand through Rachel's hair. Santana nods and Quinn shrugs. "You have nothing I want."

Santana gritted her teeth, "I'll do all the paperwork for a century?"

"You'll do all the paperwork for two centuries, and during the entire time you will refer to me as Quinn, and there will be no more barging in and demanding that I suck you dick. Instead it'll be the opposite. For the rest of this century when I enter the room, whatever room, doesn't matter who's in it, or what you're doing you'll get down on your knees and beg me for it. " Quinn countered immediately. "That is my only offer, and that expires in three—two—"

" _Fuck._ I'll take it!" Santana swore after Quinn was done with Charlie she was going to take her damn pound of flesh. One for putting her in this damn position to begin with, and two for leaving some god damn crumbs in the bed and three for not answering her god damn summons to begin with.

* * *

Charlie hummed as she popped back into their living room, she had needed heat, and Brittany was being unreasonable with the whole thermostat thing. They were going to become giant icicles, who came this far north anyway. And they had _snow_. Why wouldn't she want to move to somewhere warmer? "Brittany, I've thought about it—" Charlie said turning around and spotting Brittany naked on the couch, a strapon attached to her hips. "What—is that?" Charlie asked and watched as the human turned a bright shade of red.

She had thought that it'd be sexy and she had quickly gone to buy one, which had been a mortifying experience and she was sure that the clerk was staring at her and giving her _knowing_ look and she had bought the first one that she saw. "Well not everyone can shapeshift," she says a bit defensively but it's hard not to be with Charlie's infuriating smile on her face. She's amused. "You know what—this was a terrible idea," Brittany said working to take off the straps.

"If you wanted a dick why didn't you just say so?" Charlie asks still highly amused and touches Brittany's leg watching as her body morphed in front of her, till she was sporting what a relatively decent sized penis. Brittany jumped back and Charlie raised a brow, "To small?"

"Ask! You can't just go changing a person's body!" Brittany says flushing as she feels the blood start flowing downwards and her new appendage slowly twitching before growing. It's like an instant rush, and she's feeling horny and she licks her lips. She had heard some of the football guys try telling her that bigger was better. "I think so," Brittany said and she felt Charlie's hands around the new appendage touching it and she bucks her hips and groans as Charlie watches her. Brittany swallows and leans forward pressing her lips against Charlie's. The demon responded eagerly and Brittany groaned into the kiss pushing Charlie against the wall. She was finally going to fuck a girl.

* * *

 **AN: Smut, Quinn heads topside. Santana is furious with Charlie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Smut ahoy**

* * *

She was going to _fuck_ a girl—have her way with her demon roommate, occasional lover and general pain in the ass. Well she assumed she was going to have her way with her, she _wanted_ to have her way with her, but Charlie was pushing back against her and she could feel that smirk as she stumbled back a bit, unused to Charlie's monstrous strength. There was a small part of her that didn't really care what happened so long as she slipped her new dick inside Charlie, because it was hot and throbbed and very hard and truthfully the effects were dizzying and her mind had one sole focus. The scientist part of her brain wondered if the new appendage acted like an aphrodisiac because this could possibly be addicting. Brittany lets out a groan when she feels fingers tracing along the underside of the shaft, Charlie's thumb dragging along the tip of her new dick.

"No wonder you were still a virgin," Charlie says as she firmly wraps her hand around Brittany's dick, as she feels Brittany begin to slowly move her hips, trying to create some fiction. "All those dark and perverse desires, no silly human could ever have fulfilled you, could have ever catered to your every whim like a demon could." Charlie says leaning into to nip Brittany's neck.

Brittany shivers, wondering how the demon could read her so damn well. So maybe she did have some pretty dark desires but Charlie was wrong. She simply hadn't had sex because she had been far too busy with school and there had never been anyone that particularly interested her. "I—" Brittany begins and frowns ever so slightly not quite sure what to say next. She really just wants to bend Charlie over and fuck her hard but there was something missing and she doesn't quite know how to say it.

Charlie nips at Brittany's neck and pauses when she isn't responding the way she wants and she pulls back for a moment searching Brittany's face and she raises a brow before the horns appear and her ears elongate and she sees the lust flicker through Brittany's eyes and Charlie smirks pleased with herself now she could spend time—

Brittany moved quickly pressing her body against Charlie's and kissing the demon hard, enough to stop her from talking. She talked far too much, and right now she was grateful that Charlie had already gotten rid of her clothes as she reaches down to Charlie's pussy to touch her. It's a bit clumsy at first and at this point, Brittany wished that she had a bit more practice to make Charlie moan and buck for her. But the demon is already wet drenched in fact and Brittany brings her fingers to her lips dragging her tongue along them, tasting Charlie's wetness and she blinks. It tastes sweet almost like candy and she shivers, was it part of her demon physiology, or was it some strange trick of the senses. It doesn't matter now, because right now she wants to make Charlie buck and moan and beg her to make her cum. Brittany pulls away and pulls Charlie to the couch and reaches to grope Charlie's breasts. She kneads them in her hand and pinches her nipples and finally a reaction from Charlie escapes her lip and Brittany smirks, it seems that she's found an erogenous zone and she plans to have plenty of fun with Charlie's sensitive nipples. With a bit of maneuvering Brittany pushes Charlie against the arm of the couch, and takes in the sight for a moment, she wondered if there would ever be a day where she could order Charlie around and make her fulfill all of her dark fantasies but she shivers. Without waiting she lines her dick with Charlie's pussy for a moment and slams her hips forward.

Charlie groaned a bit, she had expected Brittany to be gentle, there was something about her personality that screamed gentle, yet there was nothing gentle about the thrusting that Brittany was giving her. It was more desperate and there's a small part of her brain that is trying to remind her of something important, but she rarely pays attention to that little voice that tells her something is right from wrong. She groans, it's nothing quite like Santana or perhaps even Rachel or on occasion Quinn but Brittany doesn't quite have their strength or stamina and she runs a debate for a moment before her finger twitches and suddenly the thrusts are harder and she lets out a pleased groan.

Brittany smiles pleased with herself as Charlie starts to get into it, she doesn't hesitate to move her hands and pinch Charlie's nipple again, which elicits a low moan from Charlie. Brittany's surprised when she feels Charlie arch her back for more and she becomes curious of the moans and the sounds she can bring from Charlie's lips. Her mind then goes to an even dirtier place of having the demon on her knees before her sucking her new member and Brittany shivers. Maybe after, she'd definitely do it after. _"Fuck_." Brittany lets out, it comes out strangled. Charlie hadn't been selling her pussy short, it's perfect and it seems to fit her dick perfectly.

Charlie _really_ can't help herself and the words start coming out of her mouth, "Doesn't my pussy feel good?" She asks and she tightens herself just a bit causing Brittany to groan and continue to thrust into her hard and fast.

" _Fuck, yes_ ," Brittany grunts. She wouldn't roll her eyes when Charlie talked about her magical pussy anymore. Ever again as long as she could do this again and again. "It feels really fucking good." Brittany says, she can feel the strain already, and she's surprised she hasn't cum already. She reaches down and drags a few fingers along Charlie's clit, surprised at the feeling of blood flow causing a throbbing effect. She wasn't quite sure what Charlie's internal anatomy was like but she flicks it once causing Charlie to buck and let out an uncharacteristic moan. It's enough of a hint for Brittany to continue flicking it, surprised at how sensitive it is and she practically groans as the walls of Charlie's magical pussy clamp down, and she feels her own dick erupt filling Charlie to the brim and she's surprised the anatomy works right. Brittany groans her body tenses as she continues to fill Charlie up. It finally finishes and Brittany lets out a small pleased smile. She had made a girl cum, but she's still horny.

Charlie stretches half expecting Brittany to need a few more minutes as she feels Brittany pull out she was going to need to do something about the stamina of humans. She's about to get up, and let Brittany's cum trail down her legs when she's unceremoniously flipped over onto her stomach. Brittany doesn't hesitate to slam back into her and she feels hands on her horns. Well this was a nice surprise and she lets out a moan. Corrupting Brittany would be far more fun than ever taking her soul was. " _Fuck_ , _please fuck me_ ," she moans loudly.

* * *

"I'm quite flattered that you all came out to see me. It's been such a long time since we had a family reunion," Lucy said with a smile, she was in a simple sundress and a floppy hat. Her outfit had been a mistake, since when was earth this cold? She took a sip of her coffee. "You don't mind that I've ordered for all of you."

"It was hard to miss, what with the swarms of locust, rivers of water turning into blood," Mike said as he appeared sliding his sword back into its sheath and taking a seat in front of Lucy who sipped on her coffee. He shook his head they were in a small café where no one had seemed to notice them simply phasing into existence. Nor had they noticed the sword. He tilted his head ever so slightly and watched as his brothers all sheathed their own swords and took spots in strategic positions.

"And frogs," Kurt said speaking up his face crinkling in disgust. "Who could forget the frogs?"

Noah shot Lucy a huge grin, "Do you always have to do that? Make an entrance? You've got all the humans in a tizzy thinking that it's the end times."

"Well humans were never the smartest of people," Quinn says in a bored tone. "Anyway, I'm here to bring our errant sister back to hell, where I assure you she will be punished for doing whatever it is she did."

"As far as we can tell Riagán hasn't done anything yet," Mike says. "She's just started a contract with a human which we've been unable to locate. You know she does a good job of cleaning up after herself when she doesn't want to be found."

"Charlie can't stay out of trouble for long she's bound to do something," Quinn said dismissively crossing her legs and leaning back and eying her older brother who seemed quite comfortable. "You know brother, there is a special place down in hell for you."

Mike laughed easily at the statement. "I doubt that Santana is _eager_ to have me replace her spot as your right hand."

Quinn shrugged at this, honestly Santana was a pain in her ass who she needed to bring into line. Mike wasn't like that. He wasn't envious of her position, he had never been envious that for a time she had been father's favorite. "Santana can find other ways to entertain herself." Quinn said easily. "Our father has abandoned us Mike, there is a place for all of you if you choose to follow us. It's not quite the same without you." Quinn smiles at Mike. "You could rule hell by my side."

"Tempting as that is Lucy, I have to decline as I did all those years ago," Mike said with a simple shrug. "He's our father and I—we can't betray him."

"Our father punished me for falling in love," Quinn said there's a tone of bitterness in her voice.

"You _broke the rules_ Lucy. You stole the first woman for yourself, and we were supposed to be _above that_. You think that I wanted to bring you in? You think I wanted to see you punished? To this day I wish it hadn't been me."

Quinn looked away for a moment, "It's not you I blame Mike. I could never blame you. But I will _never_ forgive him. He abandoned us for his new children, the humans, and he made us _bow_ to them. Bow to _Finn_ , who really was the first idiot." Quinn says her face crinkling in disgust. "One would think that Charlie's attempt to make humans more interesting by getting Finn to eat the fruit from the tree would make him more intelligent but alas Charlie's plan didn't work on him. Yet our father wanted us to bend the knee to _him_. Finn! That idiotic moron!"

"Do you think that I wanted to do it? But it's as our father commanded and your refusal had more to do with your pride than anything else. Man has managed to humble itself in front of god," Mike said.

"Please, man is putrid. With their false witnesses, destroying the planet, their greed, their pride their hubris. From what I can see Charlie wouldn't even _need_ to do anything. Man is heading off a cliff anyway. It's a shame that our father spends so much time sucking Finn's dick—"

There was a flurry of feathers as Mike stood up angrily and pointed his sword at Quinn who took a sip of her drink and eyed him an amused smirk on her face. "You _dare_!" Mike hissed.

Quinn waved her hand as she stood up, "I do and you know it's true," she smiled as Mike tried to reach her only to find that he was stuck in place. He was the true threat everyone else, she could handle. He was the only one of them that was older than her. She walks up to Noah and runs a hand through his Mohawk. "You should fall brother—Sebastian could use a mate," she says with a smirk.

Sam was up once again and shoving Quinn away from Noah, "He isn't going to fall Quinn."

"Oh projection, someone isn't happy. Noah might not fall but it seems like you will." Quinn glances at Kurt who immediately moves to hide behind Mike. "Well I'm going to go bring our dear sister home. I suggest you all stay out of my way unless you're willing to join me in hell." She fixes her hat and walks a trail of black feathers following her.

* * *

Charlie eyed Brittany and touched her leg watching as the new appendage retracted and Brittany's genitalia was once again female. The human was heaving and was a sweaty mess and Charlie smiled, it was passable enough for Brittany to have a gigantic smile on her face. "I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself," Charlie said stretching.

Brittany forced herself to look at Charlie who looked quite pleased with herself and she huffs a bit, "It was okay," she says and she watches as Charlie turns to look at her an annoyed expression on her face. She can't help but laugh.

"Don't offend me Brittany, I've been having sex for a very long time, the things I've done that we've experimented with would surprise you. Of course someone as perverted as you are would probably want to join in." Charlie said, she wasn't going to let Brittany just _get_ to her. She wasn't just _okay_ , she was bloody fantastic. She had half a mind to make Brittany go out and try normal humans. She'd come crawling back.

Brittany huffed and reached for Charlie, she wanted to cuddle now and Charlie despite bitching about the cold, was actually rather warm and she pulls the demon to her and cuddles her holding her tightly as she struggles for a moment and then finally huffs. It was just like Lord Tubbington sometimes. "Like what? I noticed that you needed a bit of pain to climax is that normal?"

Charlie grumbled, what was with the strange human and needing to be touched all the time. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it but she seemed to like the touch feely of it all. "Yes, especially when you get used to it during hell, don't worry my human sidekick, I'm not going to link the two sensations for you."

Brittany nuzzles Charlie for a moment and slowly runs her hands along the ridges on her demon horns touching them, "Are they sensitive? Like an erogenous zone?" Brittany asks.

"I can feel you touching them, yes. But has anyone tried to suck on them? No I don't want them to either its weird." Charlie admits. She crinkles her nose at the idea and looks up at Brittany. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your what did you say it was? Rush week? That's tomorrow right?"

Brittany frowns slightly she does have orientation tomorrow, and she bites her lip it was like high school all over again, all these new people and she was nervous. She hadn't really fit in, and she was sure that she'd be labeled the stupid blonde again. "I have orientation tomorrow—so what's sex like in hell and is it all fire and brimstone?"

Charlie eyed Brittany for a moment, "Some places in hell are fire and brimstone, and it's generally where we keep the souls, like the really bad people. You know some of your greatest dictators and villains and serial killers all end up there. You walk someplace and you can hear the screams. As for sex it depends. I have plenty of sex Brittany, most of the time with Satan but occasionally, we get a bit horny and there's one of us who is the submissive amongst us. Now are you going to tell me why you're a bundle of raw nerves?"

Brittany shook her head, "Its fine I'd rather hear stories of hell and all the stories you have to tell—you can tell me about how you convinced Adam and Eve to taste the forbidden fruit!" Brittany said, that seemed like a story.

"Humans were stupid and thought that animals could talk, so I just stayed invisible and when she was picking fruit a snake slithered by and it really was a brilliant idea." Charlie responded. There wasn't really much to the story. "Now, you're going to tell me why you're upset."

Brittany sighed, "I'm nervous, I don't have any friends and it took me a while before people wanted me to be their friend in high school. I'm pretty sure that they're going to think that I'm an idiot."

"Are you an idiot?" Charlie asks bluntly.

Brittany blinks, "No—but I know I'm weird, and they're going to think I'm the dumb blonde."

"I see—well do what I do when people are being assholes, set them on fire. Or you know convince them that running around naked and humping people is an excellent idea." Charlie said as if that solved all her problems. "You have no idea how many times I've set Satan on fire for implying that I was her concubine."

"I can't set people on fire. You can't either, you're supposed to be pretending to be human remember?" Brittany huffs at this. "I just—don't want to be lonely."

Charlie raised a brow and pats Brittany on the hand gently, "Humans are stupid Brittany, and someone like you should have plenty of friends. I keep telling you that, honestly I could have picked any human to make a deal with. Maybe they would have wanted world domination or they would have wished to become the richest person in the world, but they certainly wouldn't have bartered with me. And then I'd have a legion of human slaves." Charlie paused and smiled at the idea.

"Charlie," Brittany said causing the demon to blink and turn to her.

"Where was I? Oh right humans are stupid, if they don't like you then they're simply stupid and not worth your time." Charlie said with a smile.

Brittany sighed, it didn't make her feel better, she was weird and she knew that and she wasn't with people who accepted her weirdness. "Thanks Charlie, but these are all super smart people from around the world. They probably think I'm stupid and they're not stupid either."

Charlie studied Brittany wondering if the humans had perfected some new face that made her feel something for them and she sighed. "Fine I'll go with you so you have someone to talk to."

Brittany smiles at the thought, "Charlie, my course load is killer and the subject matter is really hard and I want to major in theoretical physics and mechanical engineering. You—"

"Brittany, I'm a cosmic entity who has been around since basically the dawn of time. I see the world differently than you, and if you think your silly mathematics and physics is going to leave me confused then you should know better."

Brittany opened her mouth and then closed it, taking her demon friend to school with her seemed like a _terrible_ idea. "Okay—but you can't just show up to school like that. You need a disguise!" Brittany said eagerly. She thinks for a moment before snapping her fingers. "Clark Kent wore glasses, and people didn't know he was superman! That's what you should do!"

Charlie stared at Brittany for a long moment and sighed before shaking her head, it seemed that Brittany forgot that she could be anyone that she wanted to be. She snapped her fingers and she gained a few inches and her hair became a bit longer and messier, her breasts disappeared she sighed as her body morphed until she was a man. "How about this?"

Brittany stared at Charlie for a long moment, "But the glasses—they really work!" Charlie stared blankly at her and Brittany watched as Charlie snapped her finger and glasses appeared on her—his face. Brittany smiled. "You can be Charlie Kent."

Charlie groaned that was a silly name but she snaps her fingers and she tosses her wallet at Brittany where all her new identification is ready. "Fine, Charlie Kent it is," she says with a roll of her eyes. She glances at her arm where her snake tattoo is curling around her wrist.

"You've got to do something about that tattoo Charlie. It'll scare all the people and they'll try and burn you as a witch." Brittany reminded her.

"He's finding a spot to get comfortable," Charlie said running her hand along her tattoo, petting it.

* * *

 **AN: Brittany's first day and she catches the eye of several people**


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany flushed as Charlie placed an arm around her shoulders. She should have insisted that Charlie just keep her regular female form, because her walking around as a male was drawing to much attention. She looked like a model, with her tight ripped jeans and her tight fitted t-shirt complete with leather jacket. She had a backpack slung across one shoulder. "Can you—tone it down? Everyone is looking at us," Brittany mumbled quietly. Men weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were checking Charlie out.

"Brittany. I'm the devil, I can't turn down my general attractiveness, just like you can't simply switch off that big brain of yours," Charlie says haughtily. She smiles and looks around the campus and her eyes fall on some Greek Letters. "What's that?" Charlie asked pointing.

"That is the Greek System, it's a bunch of sororities and fraternities. The people handing out fliers are probably part of some fraternity. They live in a frat house and all of the guys there think they're super popular and girls throw themselves at the frat guys all the time. My mom told me to stay away from them," Brittany explained.

"I'm going to go sign up," Charlie said pulling away from Brittany. She may not have been around much, but if parents were telling their children to stay away, it probably meant that the frat house was a den of sin. Maybe a little slice of hell would make her feel right at home.

Brittany blinked and sighed shaking her head, of course Charlie would sign up to be a frat boy. She didn't even know how Charlie had managed to become a student of MIT, but she had snapped her fingers and suddenly she was in the system. She opened the pamphlet she had been given and scanned it, trying to find her next activity for the day there were many programs that she had to attend and there were some parties that she was interested in going. She wasn't paying that much attention to where she was going and tripped landing into the lap of someone in a wheelchair. She flushed immediately, "I'm sorry—I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm supposed to be figuring out where I'm supposed to be next—"

"I think you're exactly where you're supposed to be." Artie said, it wasn't every day that a beautiful blonde fell into his lap. "How about I wheel you to the next event?" Artie offered.

Brittany shook her head and quickly got off his lap. "It's fine I was waiting for someone anyway."

"Not a boyfriend I hope, because who could be better than me?" Artie said with a grin. Confidence was the key to winning women over. He had that in spades and she looked like a cheerleader, it probably wouldn't be that hard to convince her to sleep with him. He had the whole wheelchair going on. It had walked for him in the past, and if she did have a boyfriend, he was probably some inconsiderate meathead.

Brittany was about to say something when she feels arm wrap around her abdomen and she feels a head rest on her shoulder. She doesn't tense but relaxes not quite sure how to let Artie down gently. "Hey Charlie. Um this is—"

"Artie. My name is Artie." Artie stared at Charlie for a moment, and grimaced he had heard some women talking about the model on campus. There was no way a guy like him had made it into MIT, not that there weren't good looking guys around. He was one of them, but they were clearly on a different level. "Is this your brother?"

Charlie eyed the boy who was in a wheelchair for a moment, she could feel the intention coming of him in waves. "Hardly. I'm her sex slave," Charlie says bluntly and smirks at him.

" _Charlie_." Brittany says her face going red, as she looks around to make sure no one else heard. This was beyond mortifying, and she looks at Artie's whose eyes widen at this news.

"We have a contract," Charlie explains to him, keeping her eyes focused on him. She's about to say more when she feels Brittany's hands cover her mouth and Charlie looks at her. She grins, under Brittany's hand, oh she was in trouble when she got home tonight.

"I _knew_ it. I knew you were to pretty to go to this school." Artie says insulting Charlie who rolls her eyes at him as he turns his attention back to Brittany. "Well if you want Brittany, we can make a contract. I'm all for being your sex slave."

Brittany grimaced at the idea a bit and shifted, "Charlie's my boyfriend—and yes we do have a contract," she shakes her head looking at Charlie. She still has her hand over her mouth, and looks at Artie. "I'm sorry Artie—but we really should get going." Brittany grabs Charlie's wrist and begins to drag her away.

"Ooh she's going to give me a spanking," Charlie calls out to Artie and winks at him.

" _Charlie_." Brittany hisses at the demon, this had been a terrible mistake and it was quickly becoming obvious that she couldn't take Charlie _anywhere._ That had been mortifying and now Artie was going to think that she was some giant sex pervert. "I _hate you_."

"No you don't," Charlie said with a grin. "You _know_ he can't do for you what I can do for you." Charlie grins at Brittany and smirks. "I think we should go home and turn up the temperature."

" _Focus_ Charlie, you can't go around telling people you're my sex slave. They won't understand, and they'll think I'm sort of deviant who is going to hell."

"Well then they'd all be hypocrites, I'm not sure if they would all go to hell. I mean this is a university, I can _smell_ the pheromones in the air. Want to bet that I can cause an orgy with a few words?" Charlie asked a smile on her face.

"You're supposed to be pretending to be _human_." Brittany grumbles, not quite sure how many times she needs to repeat this to Charlie. "You don't want to be burned at the stake or experimented on. You can't just start an orgy because you feel like it." Brittany sighs and looks at Charlie who is still highly amused. "Promise me no more—mischief."

"Brittany, I'm the _devil_." Charlie reminded her. "I promise not to cause the apocalypse. That's the best that I can do. I'll _try_ , really hard not to cause anymore mischief. Unless I get bored. Then all bets are off."

Brittany groaned, taking her demon to school with her had gone as well as taking Lord Tubbington in for show and tell, where had proceeded to pee on the teachers desk. " _Please_ behave Charlie. No explosions, or orgies on the quad. This is a campus and if you make MIT look bad it does affect me," Brittany said.

"Fine, no orgies on the quad but I'm taking that to mean that we can have them in other places." Charlie said with a pleased grin.

Brittany sighs, "We'll think about it." Brittany rubbed her head a bit and looked at Charlie. "Speaking of you not causing the apocalypse—there have been signs worldwide that the apocalypse is coming. Rivers of blood, swarms of locusts. Raining frogs—that isn't you screwing with humans is it?"

"Because I'm the rivers of blood person," Charlie says with an indignant sniff, rubbing her chin. She should grow a bit of scruff next time. "Wasn't me."

"Charlie, normally I'd chalk it up to a coincidence but—you were talking about causing apocalypse and suddenly there are signs of Armageddon, and people are praying about end times. Thinking the world is going to end soon."

"It wasn't me." Charlie repeated again with a bored shrug. "Lucy always did like making a big splash and announce to the world that she was here." Charlie said with a frown. "I imagine she's here to drag me back down to hell."

"Wait—Lucy—as in Lucifer is on Earth?" Brittany asked her eyes wide and Charlie hummed in response. If Lucy was here to take Charlie back that meant that Charlie would soon be gone from her life. Her lips twisted downwards for a split second but she immediately slapped a smile on her face. Charlie didn't actually like humans and she wanted to go back home. "That's great right? You can go home right? Do you know where she is so you can locate her?"

Charlie crinkled her nose. The moment that Quinn had stepped onto the plane she knew exactly where she was. She always knew where her siblings were, which made it so much easier to avoid them. Which was only pissing Quinn off, especially because she was ignoring their summons. "If I wanted to spend the next couple of centuries as Lucy's personal whipping girl, because I made her get off her ass to come and get me, sure I could find her. I'd rather much spend the next century or two with you."

The words brought a smile to her face before Brittany paused and looked at Charlie. "You do know that the average life expectancy for humans is about eighty-one years old right?"

"Really? Well what am I supposed to do for the next century?" Charlie asked crinkling her nose. She could blink and that time would pass by. "Once you die, can I start the apocalypse?" Charlie asks after a moment.

"No." Brittany said with a sigh. She is quiet for a moment and looks at Charlie who looks quite disappointed at this. "Would you remember me? That's how humans become immortal you know, if they're remembered."

Charlie raised a brow, she could point out that she had something that would give Brittany eternal youth and immortality. However, admitting that would be a pain in the ass. Especially since Quinn and Mike would have a fit that she had stolen from Eden. "I will," Charlie says after a moment and a shrug. Brittany grins at her and immediately throws her arms around her in a tight hug. Charlie half-heartedly tries to escape from it, "You humans and your hugs." Charlie grumbles but shifts so it's more comfortable for her.

* * *

If there was one thing that Santana loathed more than finding crumbs in her bed, it was paperwork. And she was so sick of Quinn just popping in so she'd be forced on her god damn knees. It wasn't as if Quinn was having any luck finding her. Plus her little Armageddon show had probably alerted Charlie to her presence. Which meant that Quinn wouldn't have any luck finding Charlie either. Santana frowned; why did it matter if there was slight overcrowding in the soul pits? It was _hell_ , they were supposed to burn eternally. " _This is such bullshit!_ " She snaps tossing the papers away.

"Having trouble?" Quinn said popping into her office. The irritation ebbing away as she watched as Santana dropped to her knees. It was completely worth it to have this little vacation and she wasn't sure if she should thank Charlie or punish her for the inconvenience. What was more irritating was that Charlie had yet to be found. This was the longest she had been on that plane without causing some terrible world changing event, which was troubling.

"Oh great and powerful Quinn, ruler of hell, giant pain in my ass, please oh please let me suck your dick," Santana said flatly from where she was kneeling down.

Quinn scowls at Santana, no longer in the mood. She'd go see if Rachel was available. "Sometimes when you speak I find you unattractive."

"Funny, I only find you attractive when you're sucking my dick," Santana retorts getting up when Quinn doesn't approach her. She takes a seat back in the chair and puts her boots up onto the papers. "Told you it isn't so easy finding your sister," Santana said with a smug grin on her face.

"Last time I checked father made _all_ of us, she's your sister as well." Quinn said with a shrug of her shoulders and opens the door barking at one of the lower level demons to find Rachel and bring her there. "I don't see why you're so smug about it, you couldn't find her either."

"Yes but I get to stay in hell away from those _filthy_ humans," Santana says smirking at Quinn pauses at her. "So I have to deal with your shitty paperwork, there was no part of the deal that said I had to do a good job. By the way I solved the overcrowding problem. You don't mind a new pit being in Rachel's garden right?"

Quinn stared at Santana who had a smirk on her face, "You _didn't_." Santana's smirk only got wider. She was just creating more paperwork and Rachel would be furious at her.

"Paperwork is _somewhere_ on this table—oh there it is." Santana said grabbing the paper and holding it up for Quinn to see.

"Don't you dare," Quinn hissed at Santana.

"I think I will," Santana said waving the paper at Quinn. "Unless of course you release me from this deal, that we made and you don't punish me."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Quinn asks crossing her arms and looking at the document. "I _like_ you getting on your knees for me and remembering your fucking manners."

Santana leaned forward in the chair. "Because I'll go and I won't come back till I find her. You hate the cold just as much as the rest of us. And you hate humans, so let me find her. Besides we both know she doesn't want to be found by you cause you're a bitch, and she doesn't actually want to be punished."

" _Fine_ , you're released but you cannot come back without her," Quinn said narrowing her eyes.

Santana smirks, and just because she can she lights the paper on fire and tosses it at Quinn as she teleports out of there laughing. She had totally won that battle.

* * *

 **AN: Another scheduled break, is coming up if only because I'm super busy and don't really have time to focus on writing, but don't worry Unwritten will continue to be churned out. I promise.**


End file.
